I won't share you
by RedKitten
Summary: Nagi und Schuldig teilen ein selbsterwähltes Schicksal miteinander, beide aus unterschiedlichen Motiven und beide haben sie einen Menschen in ihrem Leben, der sie davon abbringen will. NagixKen, SchuldigxCrawford xxBeendetxx
1. Those days are over

I won't share you  
  
Disclaimer: Hat sich nichts geändert, die Jungs gehören immer noch nicht mir...such a pity -__-  
  
Jetzt bin ich mal dran eines der weitläufigsten Klischees in der Weiß Kreuz Fanfictionwelt breitzutreten!  
  
Was bewegt einen Menschen dazu sich selbst zu verkaufen? Betrachtet er sein eigenes Leben als so wertlos oder steckt vielleicht doch mehr dahinter, als es auf den ersten Blick scheint?  
  
Pairing: NagixKen, SchuldigxCrawford  
  
~ ... ~ Gedanken „ ... "blabla  
  
~*~  
  
I won't share you  
  
~RedKitten~  
  
Kapitel 1 – Those days are over  
  
~Mein Leben ist die Hölle. Schon seit dem Augenblick, als ich geboren wurde.~  
  
Crawford ging - oder besser rannte - jetzt schon seit 20 Minuten in Nagis Zimmer auf und ab und hielt seine Moralpredigt: „Du wirst es nie wieder tun, hast du mich verstanden, Nagi?"  
  
~Ich werde es wieder tun.~  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass du noch einmal dorthin gehst und dich...", er gestikulierte für einen Moment wild vor ihm herum, bevor er das Wort voller Verachtung aussprach, „verkaufst."  
  
~Es ist mir egal was du willst, Brad.~  
  
„Ich schwöre dir, Nagi, dass, wenn ich dich noch einmal dort sehe, werde ich dich eigenhändig zurück zu Rosenkreuz schleifen und dafür sorgen, dass du für die nächsten 5 Jahre kein Sonnenlicht mehr sehen wirst!"  
  
~Was ist mit dir los, Crawford. Angst, dass wir noch eine Hure in unserer kleinen ‚Familie' haben? Oder erinnere ich dich einfach nur zu sehr an deinen Geliebten.~  
  
Entnervt setzte sich Crawford schließlich auf Nagis Bett und starrte den Jungen vor sich fragend an. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Nagi wenig Interesse an den Dingen und den Personen in seinem Umfeld zeigte, allerdings konnte er nicht verstehen, warum das jüngste Teammitglied sich inzwischen selbst vollkommen egal zu sein schien.  
  
„Was denkst du dir dabei, Nagi? Warum tust du es?"  
  
Für ein paar Sekunden schwieg Nagi. Er wollte dem Schwarzleader nicht antworten, es ging niemanden etwas an, was er mit seinem Leben tat. Weder Crawford, noch irgendjemand anderen.  
  
„Ich bin dir keine Antwort schuldig."Seine emotionslose Stimme war kaum hörbar als er schließlich sprach.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verließ Crawford den Raum des Teenagers. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit Nagi zu reden. Niemand konnte durch diese eiskalte Mauer dringen, die der junge Telekinet um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, wenn dieser es nicht selbst zuließ. Es war ernüchternd, es war frustrierend. Aber er konnte und wollte es nicht einfach zulassen, dass einer seiner Teamkollegen sich so verhielt.  
  
Als Crawford das Wohnzimmer betrat, wurde er von den blauen, katzengleichen Augen Schuldigs begrüßt, die ihn unter einer wilden Masse orangener Haare anfunkelten. Der Telepath hatte sich in die dunkelste Ecke des nur schwach beleuchteten Zimmers gesetzt. Das einzige, was man erkennen konnte, waren diese Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment schien ihn dieses kalte und dennoch lebendige Blau gefangen zu nehmen. Noch nie hatte er eine Person gekannt, die ihn allein durch einen einzigen Blick so in ihren Bann ziehen konnte. Es war gefährlich, gleichzeitig aber auch mehr als nur anziehend.  
  
„Gibt es Ärger mit dem Chibi?"Schuldigs Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Als ob du das nicht wüsstest."  
  
Wütend riss Crawford die Tür des Sofaeckschrankes, der als eine Art Minibar diente, auf und öffnete eine neue Flasche Cognac. Crawford trank selten. Die ganze Sache mit Nagi schien ihn mehr zu beschäftigen, als er es selber zugegeben hätte.  
  
Ein überlegenes Grinsen schlich sich auf Schuldigs Lippen. Er hatte alles gehört, jedes Wort, jeden einzelnen Gedanken.  
  
Mit einem eisernen Griff hielt Brad die Flasche mit der linken Hand fest, während er nach einem geeigneten Glas suchte. Es schien eine gestresste Geste zu sein, doch wer den dunkelhaarigen Amerikaner kannte, wusste, dass diese Wut nicht von Stress sondern von Hilflosigkeit geprägt war. Er hasste es an dem Verhalten und an der Einstellung des jüngsten Teammitglieds nichts ändern zu können.  
  
Erneut drehte sich Crawford zu dem anderen Killer um.  
  
„Rede mit ihm, Schuldig."  
  
„Wieso sollte ich? Weil wir uns so ähnlich sind? Weil wir beide von der Straße kommen und beide die selben 'Wurzeln' haben? Das ist nicht dein Ernst."Sarkasmus schwang deutlich in der Stimme des Deutschen mit.  
  
„Ihr habt das gleiche Schicksal durchgemacht. Er wird einsehen, dass er nicht nötig hat, was er tut, und dass es falsch ist, wenn es aus deinem Mund kommt."  
  
„Wie mitfühlend von dir, Brad."  
  
Langsam herhob sich Schuldig von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa; es war eine elegante Bewegung und sie diente einzig und allein dazu Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und zu Verführen. Es war ein Überbleibsel aus den „alten Tagen"des Telepathen. Er hatte bis heute nichts von seinem damaligen Können verloren, sondern es eher perfektioniert. ~Geschmeidig wie eine Katze~, dachte Crawford, während er den schlanken Körper vor sich mit seinen Augen regelrecht verschlang. Schuldig war wie ein feuchter Traum auf zwei Beinen -zwei verdammt langen Beinen- und er wusste es genau. Mit einem heiseren Räuspern wendete Crawford seinen Blick wieder ab.  
  
„Du bist der einzige, der ihn zu Vernunft bringen kann."  
  
Der Cognac brannte in seinem Hals, als er das Glas zu seinen Lippen führte und den Inhalt mit einem Zug lehrte. Noch bevor er den lehren Schwenker auf dem kleinen Tisch vor sich absetzen konnte, wurde er ihm von Schuldig aus der Hand genommen. Vorsichtig, als ob er sich selbst nicht bewusst war was er tat, strich dieser über den Rand des Glases und leckte dann die letzten Tropfen der rotbraunen Flüssigkeit von seinen Fingern.  
  
„Du willst den Teufel mit dem Belzebub austreiben, Brad. Es wird nicht funktionieren", meinte er beiläufig.  
  
„Tust du es auch?"Brad wusste selbst nicht was ihn dazu bewogen hatte diese Frage zu stellen. Es war wie ein Reflex, als er Schuldigs Zunge so sinnlich über seine eigenen Finger streichen sah. Diese Geste schien zu kontrolliert und zu routiniert; es steckte mehr dahinter, als man auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde.  
  
Diese Frage überraschte den Telepathen ein wenig. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet von Crawford jemals nach seinem Lebensstil befragt zu werden. Niemand bei Schwarz interessierte sich für den anderen, zumindest war es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer so gewesen. Schuldig setzte sich hinter seinen älteren Teamkollegen, schlang seine Arme um dessen Hals und öffnete langsam die obersten beiden Knöpfe des grauen Hemdes.  
  
„Manchmal", antwortete der Rotschopf, während er begann Crawfords Nacken zu massieren.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
Der Deutsche zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist manchmal langweilig."  
  
„Unsinn!"Crawfords Hand schloss sich plötzlich um das Handgelenk des Jüngeren. „Wieso tust du es, Schuldig?"  
  
Ein leises Lachen drang aus Schuldigs Kehle. Ohne sich aus dem schmerzhaften Griff zu befreien, lehnte er sich mit seinen Körper an den Rücken des Älteren und leckte langsam über dessen Hals, bevor er seine Antwort leise flüsterte: „Dies, Brad, bleibt mein süßes Geheimnis."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. I wouldn't talk down to you

~*~  
  
Kapitel 2 - I wouldn't talk down to you  
  
~'Du wirst es nie wieder tun'~ Immer wieder kreisten Crawfords Worte in seinen Gedanken. ~Scheiß auf 'nie wieder'! Es ist mein Leben.~  
  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon durch Tokyos Straßen gelaufen war, aber ihm war alles Recht, solange er nicht wieder zurück nach Hause musste. Es war bereits dunkel; der Park, auf den Nagi zusteuerte, war nur schwach beleuchtet. Niemand schien mehr in der kleinen Parkanlage zu sein, was verständlich war, denn diese Gegend galt nicht als die sicherste und besonders nicht bei Nacht. Es war nicht mehr weit bis zu der Ecke, wo er für gewöhnlich stand und wo er auch in dieser Nacht stehen würde.  
  
Ohne Eile ging er den alten, kiesbedeckten Weg entlang. Er brauchte keine Angst haben. Wenn ihn jemand angreifen würde, hätte derjenige sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Nagi scheute sich nicht davor seine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, sie waren dazu da um zu töten.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Nagi blieb ohne zu zögern stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Verfolger um. Ein Kribbeln durchschoss seinen Körper, als reine Energie wie eine Welle aus eisigem Feuer durch ihn floss. Seine Instinkte erwachten, sein Puls raste, seine Sinne wurden übersensitiv. Er hasste es, denn in Momenten wie diesen dachte er nicht mehr nach, er handelte nur noch. Alle seine Gefühle waren zu deutlich und zu klar, er konnte sie nicht mehr verbergen, verstecken oder unterdrücken. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer konzentrierten Miene, als er versuchte den Ausbruch dieser angestauten Energie zu unterdrücken. Er wollte nicht töten, nicht heute Nacht. Die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch mit Crawford und die Gefühle, die es in ihm geweckt hatte, waren noch zu frisch in seinem Gedächtnis.  
  
Mit demjenigen, den er sah, hätte Nagi allerdings nicht gerechnet.  
  
Sibirian von Weiß.  
  
Erschrocken sah der Weißkiller auf, als er die Schemen einer Person erkannte, die gegen das Licht der einzigen Straßenlampe des Parks stand. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass noch jemand vor ihm lief, zu sehr war er in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen. Es schien ein Junge zu sein, ungefähr einen halben Kopf kleiner als er selbst. Je näher er kam, desto mehr konnte er die Person erkennen: Kinnlange, dunkle Haare, große Augen, kleiner Mund, schlanke Gestalt; es sah fast so aus, als sei es Prodigy von...  
  
"Schwarz!"  
  
Ohne dass er es wollte verzog sich Nagis Mund zu einer schmalen Linie, er hatte es satt mit diesem Terminus angesprochen zu werden.  
  
"Nagi Naoe, nicht Schwarz." Seine Augen waren zum Boden gerichtet, als er sich langsam verbeugte.  
  
Für einen Augenblick stand Ken wie erstarrt vor dem jungen Telekineten. Seine Gedanken wirbelten ungeordnet in seinem Kopf umher. Wieso sollte sich ein Schwarz vorstellen? Wieso war der Junge so freundlich? Wieso war er noch nicht tot?  
  
Tiefblaue Augen blickten ihn ausdruckslos an. Es sah nicht aus als ob er ihn töten wollte.  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?"  
  
Schwarz wollte seinen Namen wissen?!  
  
"Ken, Ken Hidaka," hörte er sich selber sagen.  
  
Schließlich fasste sich Ken wieder. Er legte seinen Fußball neben sich auf den Kiesboden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn Prodigy mit ihm reden wollte, dann würde er mit ihm reden, egal wie absurd ihm diese Idee vorkam.  
  
"Was machst du hier? Um diese Zeit, meine ich."  
  
"Ich gehe...arbeiten."  
  
Verdutzt sah er zum Ausgang des Parks, dann zu Nagi. Es waren keine Geschäfte in der Nähe, die Nachts geöffnet hatten, und für die Arbeit in Nachtclubs war er definitiv zu jung; besonders für die Nachtclubs in dieser Umgebung.  
  
"Wo?"  
  
"Dort vorn, an der Ecke."  
  
Nagi wusste welchen Schluss der Ältere ziehen würde, es war ihm egal. Sollte Weiß doch von ihm denken was sie wollten.  
  
Ken versuchte krampfhaft seine Gedanken zu ordnen. ~Der Junge arbeitete neben Schwarz? Hier auf der Straße? Es ergibt keinen Sinn!~  
  
Die 2 einzigen Berufe, die nachts mitten auf der Straße ausgeübt wurden, waren kleinere Drogengeschäfte und Prostitution. Aber wieso sollte der Kleine so etwas tun? Schwarz würde doch sicher für das Mindeste wie ein Dach über dem Kopf und Essen sorgen.  
  
Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass die ewig präsente Schuluniform fehlte. Nagi trug ein paar zerrissene Jeans, ein schwarzes, knappes Shirt unter einer dunklen, abgetragenen Jacke und alte, abgetretene Springer. Sein schlanker Hals war mehrfach mit einem schwarzen Lederband umwickelt. Er sah aus wie einer dieser Straßenjungen, die er manchmal hier in der Gegend sah.  
  
"Du...du verkaufst dich selbst?" Ungläubig blickte Ken den Jüngeren an.  
  
Nagi nickte nur stumm. Was sollte er dazu auch sagen, es war die Wahrheit. Er wusste, dass die meisten Menschen ihn dafür verurteilen würden, aber es war das, was er in seiner Zeit auf Tokyos Straßen gelernt hatte.  
  
Der junge Telekinet erwartete, dass sein Gegenüber ihn als widerwärtig, abstoßend und pervers beschimpfen würde, war aber nicht auf das gefasst, was er sah: Mitleid spiegelte sich in Kens Augen wieder.  
  
"Warum tust du es?" Fragte der Ältere, als er sich vor Nagi auf eine alte Holzbank setzte.  
  
Noch immer schwang dieses Gefühl der Anteilnahme in den Augen des Weißkillers mit. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde Nagi unsicherer und verwirrter. Wieso sollte er ihm leid tun? Er war sein Feind und hatte ihn schon mehr als nur einmal versucht zu töten. Und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen würde, wieso sollte Hidaka versuchen ihn zu verstehen?  
  
Zögerlich setzte sich Nagi ebenfalls auf die Bank. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er auf Kens Frage noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte: "Sie bezahlen gut."  
  
Entnervt rollte Ken mit den Augen.  
  
"Du hast das Geld nicht nötig, Schwarz wird dir sicher..."  
  
"Wieso bist du dir da so sicher, Hidaka?"  
  
Die Augen des ehemaligen Fußballspielers weiteten sich, Entsetzen war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Du meinst...du meinst, du tötest diese Menschen und..." Ken stoppte, als er das kleine Grinsen auf Nagis Lippen sah.  
  
"Es ist so einfach dich zum Narren zu halten."  
  
Der ehemalige Fußballspieler senkte etwas verlegen den Kopf.  
  
"Ich schätze, du hast Recht, vielleicht bin ich ein Narr, aber du bist ein Idiot, wenn du dein Leben einfach so wegwirfst."  
  
Überrascht starrte Nagi seinen Gegenüber an. Er hätte nicht mit solchen deutlichen Worten gerechnet. Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach der Ältere weiter: "Du solltest öfters Lächeln, es steht dir."  
  
Mit diesen Worten sprang Ken auf, nahm seinen Fußball und lief aus dem Park, nachdem er Nagi ein letztes seiner eigenen Lächeln geschenkt hatte.  
  
Langsam stand Nagi auf und ging das restlich Stück durch die kleine Parkanlage. Er war sich sicher, dass er morgen wieder hier sein würde. Es war nicht wegen Ken, es war, weil er fast jeden Abend hier war. Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde Ken ja auch wieder da sein.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ich hoffe, ich kann die restlichen 3 Kapitel so schnell wie möglich veröffentlichen. Die Idee habe ich schon eine ganz Weile mit mir rumgetragen, sie musste einfach raus. Sorry, wenn das wie eine dieser typischen Held-rettet-armen-Stricher-Fiction wird, aber ich konnte nicht anders -___- 


	3. You don't have to sell your body to the ...

An dieser Stelle: Ein riesen Danke an meine liebe Betaleserin Farfan, dank ihr sind noch ein paar fiese Unstimmigkeiten aus dem Kapitel verschwunden.  
  
Kapitel 3 - You don't have to sell your body to the night  
  
Der nächste Abend war keine Ausnahme für Nagi. Wieder machte er sich auf den Weg zu 'seiner' Straßenecke, an der er immer stand. Und wieder ging er durch den kleinen Park, in dem er Ken in der vorangegangenen Nacht getroffen hatte. Nagi war sich selbst nicht sicher was ihn dazu veranlasste noch einmal den gleichen Weg zu gehen. War es Neugierde, Interesse oder vielleicht doch noch etwas ganz anderes? Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung legte sich wie Blei um seine Brust, als er die leere Parkbank von Weitem sah. Ken war nicht da. In diesem Moment hätte sich der junge Telekinet am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Zu hoffen, dass Siberian hier sein würde, dass sein Feind hier auf ihn warten würde, war mehr als nur dumm und so unglaublich naiv. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Und dennoch konnte er den Wunsch den Weiß-Assassin wiederzusehen nicht leugnen. Und vielleicht würde er ja noch kommen. Unbewusst ging Nagi etwas langsamer.  
  
~Wenn er nicht kommt, ist es auch egal~, beschloss das jüngste Schwarzmitglied. Er würde nicht warten, wieso sollte er auch? Das hatte er nicht nötig. Doch all diese Worte nützten nichts, er wollte Ken wiedersehen. Hatte er doch zu sehr seine Gegenwart genossen, es war ein schönes Gefühl von jemanden akzeptiert zu werden. Ken hatte ihn nicht verurteilt, obwohl er wusste, was Nagi tat. Ken Hidaka war eigentlich sein Feind, er hatte jeden Grund ihn zu verurteilen und zu hassen. Und dennoch tat er nichts des gleichen; er hatte ihn sogar versucht aufzumuntern. Vielleicht war er deswegen so etwas besonderes für Nagi.  
  
Plötzlich packte ihn jemand an der Schulter und zwang ihn damit stehen zu bleiben. Nagis erster Reflex war den Angreifer gegen den nächsten Baum zu schleudern, doch als er die braunen Haare und dieses offene Lächeln sah, wusste er wer es wahr.  
  
"Du bist spät. Ich meine..." Verlegen strich sich Ken über seinen Arm, nachdem er die Schulter der Jüngeren wieder losgelassen hatte. "Du bist später als gestern."  
  
Unsicher standen die beiden sich schweigend gegenüber. Nagi wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das alles kam ihm vor, wie eine kitschige und klischeehafte Szene aus "Pretty woman" vermischt mit Shakespeares "Romeo und Julia". Eine leichte Röte färbte seine Wangen, als er sich in einem roten Kleid und einer blonden Perücke vorstellte. Hastig drehte er sich um, er wollte nicht, dass sein Gegenüber seine Verlegenheit mitbekommt.  
  
"Was willst du hier, Hidaka?" Seine Stimme klang abweisender und forscher als er es eigentlich wollte.  
  
Ken zögerte einige Augenblicke, bevor er antwortete: "Ich war zufällig in der Nähe."  
  
Ungläubig blickte ihn Nagi an. Der Ältere sank sichtlich unter dem starren, dunklen Augen zusammen; er war ein miserabler Lügner, das wusste er selbst am Besten.  
  
"OK, das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit", gab er schließlich zu. "Ich wollte dich fragen, was du heute Abend vorhast."  
  
Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln schlich sich auf Nagis Lippen. Das ganze wirkte inzwischen wirklich wie eine zweitklassige Liebesschnulze.  
  
"Ich wollte--" Der Fußballfanatiker ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.  
  
"Oh, gut, gehen wir."  
  
Mit diesen Worten griff er nach dem Handgelenk des überraschten Telekineten und zerrte ihn regelrecht hinter sich her. Es dauerte nicht lange und Nagi riss sich von Ken los. Allerdings ging er weiterhin schweigend neben ihm her. Wieder spürte er diese angenehme Nähe, die von Ken ausging. Selbst die Tatsache, dass beide kein Wort miteinander wechselten, wirkte eher beruhigend als störend.  
  
"Wohin gehen wir?" Fragte er schließlich.  
  
~Weit weg von dieser verdammten Straße~, schoss es Ken durch den Kopf. Schon allein bei der Vorstellung, dass das jüngste Schwarzmitglied heute Nacht wieder an dieser Straße stehen würde, ließ in ihm das bedrückende Gefühl des Unbehagens aufkommen.  
  
"Ich kenne hier ein Cafe, es ist nur ein paar Häuserblocks weiter."  
  
Ein Cafe? Prüfend blickte Nagi seinen Gegenüber an. Er verstand nicht, wieso sich jemand die Zeit nehmen sollte, solche Trivialitäten mit ihm zu teilen. Doch der Ältere schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Nagis Neugierde war geweckt. Er wollte wissen, wieso Siberian dieses Interesse an ihm hatte. Was wollte Ken von ihm?  
  
"Wieso sollte ich mit dir mitgehen?"  
  
Für einige Augenblicke zögerte der Ältere, ob er ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Er wollte nicht, das Nagi in dieser Nacht an dieser Straßenecke verbringt und auf irgendwelche Perverslinge wartet.  
  
~Was ist, wenn er nicht darüber reden will und einfach geht?~  
  
Aber er konnte nicht einfach schweigen, er musste wissen, was in dem Jungen vorging, dass er dieses Leben freiwillig wählte.  
  
"Du hast meine Frage gestern nicht beantwortet: Warum tust du es?"  
  
Der junge Telekinet musste nicht lange überlegen um zu wissen was mit 'es' gemeint war.  
  
"Und du denkst, ich werde dir deine Frage beantworten?"  
  
Ken antwortete nicht sondern blieb stehen und blickte Nagi an. Wieder konnte er dieses Mitgefühl in Kens Augen erkennen. Nagi konnte es nicht verstehen, wieso Ken irgendwelche Gefühle außer Abscheu für ihn empfinden sollte. Ken kannte ihn nicht einmal und dennoch war er der einzige, der in ihm etwas anderes sah als den Schwarz-Killer oder einen 15 jährigen Stricher.  
  
"Wieso versuchst du mich zu verstehen? Wieso bist du überhaupt nett zu mir und--", platzte es aus ihm heraus, doch eine Hand strich plötzlich sanft über seine Wange und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.  
  
Blau-grüne Augen schauten ihn für einen Moment voller Wärme an, bevor er weiche Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Nagi war einfach nur ratlos, was er jetzt tun sollte: Ken ebenfalls Küssen? Ihn von sich stoßen? Oder einfach nur warten bis alles vorbei war?  
  
Es war kein fordernder oder gar brutaler Kuss, so wie er es von der Mehrheit seiner Kunden gewohnt war. Kens Lippen strichen sanft über seinen leicht geöffneten Mund, einzelne Haarsträhnen kitzelten seine Stirn und seine Wangen. Es fühlte sich gut an.  
  
Nichts war so wie er es kannte und gewohnt war. Die Worte, die Ken zu ihm gesagt hatte, dieser sanfte Blick, der scheinbar immer in diesen blau- grünen Augen lag, wann immer Ken ihn ansah, die warmen Berührungen, die sie beide in diesem Augenblick miteinander teilten /1/, alles war so anders mit Ken und er wollte endlich wissen, wieso das so war.  
  
Langsam begann er den Kuss zu erwidern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/1/ Nein, nich SO eine Berührung! Die machen nichts unanaständiges ^^;  
  
Gaaaah, ich hasse das Kapitel, mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. X-mal umgeschrieben und trotzdem ist es scheiße -________- *frustriert ihr Schubunny-Plüschi zu Tode knuddelt*  
  
So, nu ist der Punkt für noch ein bissl Werbung gekommen: ***PROPAGANDA*** Es gibt ne neue yaoi-seite www.yaoi-forever.de.vu Habe dort ein Weiß Kreuz fiction mit dem Titel "I can't take my eyes off you" veröffentlichen lassen, die es allein dort zu finden gibt (Reviews sind immer willkommen). Wer Interesse hat, kann ja mal einen Blick auf die Seite werfen, sie ist allerdings noch am Wachsen. Originals gibt es dort allerdings schon ein paar mehr und ein paar literarische Goldstücke kann man auf jeden Fall finden. ^^  
  
Bye und bis zum nächsten Kapitel ~~Kitten 


	4. You just don’t care

Marron, du bist ein Engel. Dank dir hab ich noch keinen Heulkrampf bekommen. Naja, was ich angefangen habe, führe ich auch zu Ende, auch wenn sich keiner dafür interessiert...  
  
Kapitel 4 - You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right  
  
Beide fanden sich 10 Minuten später in einem heruntergekommenen Hotelzimmer wieder.  
  
Die Finger des Jüngeren wanden sich in Kens braune Haare und zogen ihn eng sich, doch ihre Küsse waren noch immer sanft und zurückhaltend. Kens Hände strichen langsam über die Forderseite von Nagis Shirt, bevor er unter den dünnen Stoff fuhr. Mit seinen Fingerspitzen erforschte er jeden cm der weichen Haut, während er begann den Hals des Telekineten zu küssen.  
  
Ken mochte das Gefühl von Nagis Körper unter seinen Händen, er mochte auch die Art und Weise, wie sich der Jüngere in seine Berührungen lehnte und die kleinen, süßen Geräusch, die er von sich gab, doch irgendetwas stimmte an diesen Bild nicht, denn es war nicht mehr als eine oberflächliche Fassade. Nagi spielte eine fest eintrainierte Rolle und das fast schon perfekt. Er ließ von den anderen Killer ab und umfasste sein Kinn in einem festen Griff. Das jüngste Schwarzmitglied blickte ihn nur fragend an, seine großen, dunklen Augen waren so voller Unschuld.  
  
~Wie kann er diese unschuldigen Kinderaugen haben?~  
  
Der Weiß-Assassin streifte vorsichtig das schwarze Shirt über Nagis Kopf, bevor er sich vor ihn kniete. Sein Blick haftete noch immer an diesen nachtblauen Augen. Er leckte über die Stelle unter Nagis Bauchnabel, nachdem er seine Lippen über die makellose Haut gleiten ließ, die unter dem dunklen Stoff verborgen gelegen hat.  
  
Ein lautes Stöhnen, so unecht wie dieser unschuldige Blick, drang durch den Raum.  
  
"Hör endlich auf mit diesem Schauspiel. Ich bin nicht einer deiner verdammten Freiern."  
  
Erneut leckte Ken über diese Stelle, während er gleichzeitig die Hose des Jüngeren öffnete und sie über die schlanken Beine zog. Für einige Sekunden ließ er seinen Blick über den nackten Körper vor ihm wandern. Das Licht der Straßenlaternen ließ Nagi zart und zerbrechlich wirken. Er wollte sehen wie dieser Körper sich voller Lust unter ihm windet, er wollte endlich wissen was sich hinter dieser einstudierten Maske steckte. Wieder fanden seine Hände und sein Mund die empfindlichen Stellen auf Nagis Haut. Jeden Augenblick wollte er auskosten und genießen.  
  
Noch nie hatte sich jemand diese Zeit genommen, wenn es um Sex ging. Nagi spürte wie er langsam auf diese neue Erfahrung reagierte. Niemals zuvor war jemand darauf bedacht gewesen, dass er Gefallen daran findet. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so unerfahren. Was erwartete Ken von ihm?  
  
"Ken, stop."  
  
Alles war so neu für ihn, er konnte es nicht verstehen.  
  
Ken stand auf und legte einen Finger auf die schmalen Lippen des anderen. Seine Hände, die er um die schmalen Hüften des jungen Telekineten gelegt hatte, führten diesen zu dem alten, abgenutzten Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.  
  
"Schließ deine Augen", flüsterte Ken und drückte ihn sanft auf die Decke des Bettes.  
  
Dunkle nachtblaue Augen blicken ihn für einen Moment unsicher an, bevor Nagi tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er spürte Kens Küsse, die seine Schultern, seine Brust und schließlich seinen Bauch bedeckten. Wärme legte sich wie ein hauchdünner Schleier um ihn, während in seinem Inneren das Blut in seinen Adern zu gefrieren schien. Dieses Gefühl war ihm nur zu gut bekannt, es war das, was seine Gabe, seinen Fluch, erwachen ließ.  
  
Das nächste, was Nagi spürte, war ein heißer Mund, der sich um seine Erregung schloss. Er konnte fühlen, wie Kens Zunge spielerisch über das harte Fleisch glitt. Seine Hände griffen nach den braunen Haaren des Ex- Fußballspielers, sein Atem wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller und schwerer. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm und dieses Stöhnen war im Gegensatz zu seiner Rolle, an die er sich die letzten Minuten geklammert hatte, echt.  
  
Eisiges Feuer brannte in seinem Körper und auf seiner Haut. Er hatte Angst zu erfrieren und gleichzeitig zu verbrennen. Es war einfach nur berauschend, es raubte ihm mehr und mehr den Verstand, als er sah wie der Kopf des anderen vor und zurück glitt, und er wollte mehr.  
  
Nagis Jacke landete plötzlich neben dem leicht verwirrten Weißkiller; es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er begriff, das Nagi seine Fähigkeiten eingesetzt haben musste.  
  
"Linke Tasche", waren die einzigen Worte, die der Jüngere ihm zuflüstere.  
  
Ohne zu zögern nahm er die Tube Gleitgel aus der Jackentasche und wendete sich wieder dem Telekineten zu, der inzwischen vor ihm kniete und sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm drehen wollte.  
  
"Nein, dreh dich nicht um, ich will dein Gesicht sehen." Ken strich mit dem Handrücken über Nagis Wange, als er sprach.  
  
Erneut schloss Nagi seine Augen, während er sich wieder auf die Decke des Bettes legte. Er konnte jede von Kens Berührungen spüren. All seine Sinne konzentrierten sich allein auf dieses überwältigende Gefühl.  
  
Seine Finger krallten sich in den Stoff unter ihm, als Ken in ihn eindrang und begann sich in einem langsamen, sanften Rhythmus in ihm zu bewegen. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen legte er seine Beine um die Hüften des Fußballspielers und presste seinen schlanken Körper eng an den durchtrainierten des Weiß-Assassin. Die brennende Kälte auf und in seinem Körper drohte ihn zu ersticken. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die Schultern des Älteren.  
  
Ken betrachtete den Körper unter sich: Die leicht geöffneten Lippen, über die nur noch stoßweise der schnelle Atem des jungen Telekineten strich, die erhitzten Wangen, die Hüften, die sich im selben Rhythmus mit seinen Stößen bewegten, allein dieser Anblick trieb ihm immer näher zu seinem eigenen Höhepunkt.  
  
Er konnte plötzlich fühlen wie sich der ganze Körper des Jüngeren verkrampfte. Seine Sicht verschwamm, das einzige, was er wahrnahm als er kam, war der erstickte Schrei Nagis.  
  
Als die Welt um ihn herum aufhörte sich zu drehen und sein Herz langsam aber sicher wieder normal schlug, blickte er in das entspannte Gesicht des Schwarzkillers. Noch immer wahren die Augen des Jüngeren geschlossen, er schien schon fast eingeschlafen zu sein. Ken legte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen neben ihn. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die selben Fragen.  
  
Wieso hatte er es getan, wieso hatte er Nagi einfach mit sich auf das Hotelzimmer genommen und mit ihm geschlafen? Es war eigentlich vollkommen untypisch für ihn mit jemanden zu schlafen, den er kaum kannte. War es nicht das, was er eigentlich verhindern wollte? Wollte er nicht, dass der Jüngere aufhört die Nacht mit irgendwelchen Fremden zu verbringen?  
  
Er drehte sich zu der nun schlafenden Figur um, die regungslos neben ihm lag. Einzelne braune Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in sein Gesicht, die großen blauen Augen waren geschlossen, es wirkte schon fast so, als ob er nicht schlafen, sondern leblos wie eine Puppe sein würde. Ken konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Nagi mehr als nur niedlich oder hübsch war, seine weichen Züge verliehen ihm eine geheimnisvolle Schönheit, die man vielleicht nicht auf den ersten, aber auf den zweiten Blick erkennen würde. Es war reine Faszination, was ihn zu den Jüngeren gezogen hatte, nicht mehr.  
  
Wie würde es weitergehen? Es war nicht so, dass er irgendeine Art Liebe für Nagi empfand. Ken konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, sich heimlich mit dem Schwarzkiller zu treffen; nicht wenn es nur um Sex ging. Außerdem würde ihn Aya vierteilen, wenn er auch nur den leisesten Verdacht aufkommen ließe, dass er womöglich etwas mit dem Feind haben könnte.  
  
Er wollte nur nicht, dass sich Nagi sich an irgendeiner Straßenecke verkauft. Doch was konnte er dagegen tun?  
  
"Du wirst morgen wieder an dieser Straßenecke sein, oder?"  
  
Mit halbgeöffneten, verschlafenen Augen blickte Nagi ihn an, der von Kens Stimme geweckt worden war. Er antwortete nicht, er hatte Ken keine einzige seiner Fragen beantwortet. Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder wie von selbst, als er spürte wie sich der andere eng an seinen Körper presste.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, als Nagi erwachte, war Ken bereits gegangen.  
  
~*~ 


	5. I have to tell you how I feel

Kapitel 5 - I have to tell you how I feel  
  
Crawford brauchte nicht lange um Schuldig in dem Gewirr von Straßen und Gassen zu finden. Nichts fiel mehr in so einem Stadtviertel auf, als diese wilden orangen Haare und die markanten europäischen Gesichtszüge.  
  
Als er schließlich in die kleine Seitenstraße ging, in der laut ein paar schlecht geschminkten Prostituierten Schuldig sein sollte, sah er, dass sein Teammitglied nicht allein war. Crawford blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich ihm darbot:  
  
Er konnte sehen, wie ein Mann Schuldig gegen die alte Mauer presste. Er konnte die blutigen Striemen und die Blutergüsse auf Schuldigs heller Haut sehen. Er konnte sehen wie sich schlanke Hände, die sonst ein Waffe hielten, an der rauen Hauswand festklammerten. Er konnte sehen, wie dieser Typ immer rücksichtsloser und härter in Schuldig stieß. Er konnte das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und das immer hastiger werdende Atmen des Telepathen sehen...  
  
Es war einfach zu viel.  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu zögern stürmte er auf die beiden zu und riss den größeren Mann von Schuldig weg. Er begann auf ihn einzuschlagen, immer und immer wieder. Es war ihm egal ob dieser Bastard auf offener Straße sterben würde oder ob ihn jemand sehen würde.  
  
"Was willst du hier, Crawford?" fragte Schuldig unberührt von Crawfords Einschreiten und der Brutalität, der er freien Lauf ließ, und unterbrach die blutige Eskapade zu seinen Füßen.  
  
"Steig in den Wagen, er steht am Ende der Straße", antwortete das ältere Schwarzmitglied, bevor er seine Faust erneut mit dem Kieferknochen des anderen Mannes kollidieren ließ.  
  
Schuldig lehnte sich nur an die Mauer und blickte den Älteren gelangweilt an. Er würde sich von niemandem etwas verbieten lassen. Was er tat ging ihn und nur ihn allein etwas an.  
  
"Verschwinde, Brad, du hast hier nichts verloren."  
  
Langsam richtete sich der Schwarzleader auf, ließ den leblos wirkenden Körper des fremden Mannes achtlos auf den Asphaltboden fallen und ging auf den Telepathen zu. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich in dem blassen Licht der Straßenlaternen, er musste mit sich selbst ringen um nicht auch noch die Beherrschung gegenüber Schuldig zu verlieren.  
  
"Steig in den Wagen, sofort!"  
  
"Hör endlich auf mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln, es geht dich rein gar nichts an was ich tue!" Platzte es aus dem Jüngeren heraus. Er hatte es satt wie jemand behandelt zu werden, der nicht mal das Recht hatte sein eigenes Leben zu bestimmen. "Nagi, Farfarello und ich, wir sind nicht dein Eigentum, Brad, und zumindest ich bin inzwischen alt genug um selbst zu bestimmen, was ich mit meinem Leben mache."  
  
Schweigend stand Crawford vor seinem Teamkollegen und blickte ihn an.  
  
~Wie kann ich dich nicht wie ein Kind behandeln, wenn du wie eins aussiehst?~  
  
Schuldig sah jünger aus, viel zu jung. Durch die einzelnen Haarsträhnen, die sein Gesicht umrahmten, wirkte sein Gesicht runder. Das zu große dunkelgrüne Hemd, das lose über seinen Schultern hing, die viel zu enge Jeans, die ihn dünner machte, als er eigentlich war. Diese aufgerissenen grünen Augen und diese Kratzer und blauen Flecken, die sein Kinn und seine Wange zierte. Das alles ließ ihn aussehen, als wäre er gerade einmal 18.  
  
Crawford stützte seine Hände neben Schuldigs Kopf an die Wand hinter ihm.  
  
"Keine Geheimnisse mehr, kein Versteckspiel. Sag mir endlich, warum du dir das selbst antust!"  
  
Für einen Moment zögerte Schuldig. Sollte er Crawford sagen, was sich hinter all dem verbarg oder sollte er sich einfach von ihm abwenden und ihn dann für den Rest seines Lebens ignorieren? Er presste sich enger an die Hauswand hinter sich, bevor er leise sprach:  
  
"Es ist ein ehrliches Geschäft, niemand muss lügen um das zu bekommen was er will. Es ist Sex gegen Geld und niemanden interessiert es dabei, was der andere denkt oder was er sich vorstellt."  
  
Der Schwarzleader hatte nicht mit so einer Antwort gerechnet.  
  
"Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn."  
  
"Nein, Brad, das ist es nicht. Menschen lügen, sie alle tun es. Nicht nur hin und wieder, sie tun es andauernd. Zu ihren Freunden, zu ihren Müttern, ihren Geschwistern, ihren Geliebten, sogar zu sich selbst. Sie sagen etwas und denken gleichzeitig das Gegenteil. Sie lügen aus Höflichkeit, Angst, Ignoranz, Habgier oder Scheinheiligkeit und ich kann jede ihrer kleinen verdammten Lügen hören, es ist einfach nur widerwärtig. Hier gibt es diese Art von Lügen nicht." Der Deutsche ließt seinen Blick kurz über die dunkle Seitengasse wandern, in der sie standen. "Hier gibt es nicht dieses andauernde Versteckspiel vor sich selbst, jeder weiß wer und was er ist. Ich muss nicht andauernd irgendwelche Heucheleien und Ausflüchte höre. Und hier bin ich einfach nur ein durchschnittlicher Typ, der seinen Hintern auf der Straße verkauft. " Ein süffisantes Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, als er die letzten Worte sprach.  
  
~Keine Lügen und Versteckspiel mehr~ dachte Crawford, als er in die leuchtend blauen Augen des Jüngeren blickte.  
  
"Du bist nicht einfach nur gutaussehend oder gar durchschnittlich, Schuldig, du besitzt eine einzigartige Schönheit."  
  
Als er diese Worte hörte, versuchte Schuldig sich von dem Schwarzleader abzuwenden. Er wollte diese Worte nicht hören, sie waren gelogen und niemand sollte ihn mehr anlügen. Eine Hand packt sein Kinn und zwang ihn in diese caffeebraunen Augen zu blicken.  
  
"Du bist keine billige kleine Hure, die es nötig hat nachts im Regen an irgendeiner Straße zu stehen und auf einen Freier zu warten oder sich von irgendeinem Idioten in einer Seitengasse erst ficken und dann verprügeln zu lassen." Crawford strich vorsichtig über den Bluterguss an Schuldigs Kiefer. "Dir liegt alles zu Füßen, was sich ein Mensch im Leben nur wünschen kann, aber wenn dir das immer noch nicht reicht, wenn du erst ein Stück von dir selbst an jemanden aufgeben musst, um glücklich zu sein, dann werde ich es sein, der diesen Teil von dir besitzt."  
  
Er riss den jüngeren Mann an sich und vergrub für einen kurzen Moment sein Gesicht in den rot-orangen Haaren, bevor er sprach: "Ich werde es dir einmal sagen, Schuldig, und dann nie wieder: Ich werde dich nicht mit jemand anderen teilen."  
  
Crawford erhielt keine Antwort, er spürte nur wie der andere den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seinen Hals hauchte.  
  
"Du kannst nicht alles haben, Brad, weder ich noch du", hörte der Schwarzleader ein leises Flüstern an seinem Ohr.  
  
Mit diesen Worten wendete sich Schuldig von dem älteren Schwarzmitglied ab und ging zu Crawfords Wagen, das am Ende der Straße stand.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
Und es ist nicht eine dieser typischen Stricher-fics geworden...hoffe ich... -.- wenns nicht geklappt hat, dann wars wenigstens einen Versuch wert... 


End file.
